The Quest for Camp HalfBlood
by Fiction-Debugger
Summary: Percy gets an urgent Iris message from Chiron. He travels to camp and has the shock of his life. What happened? Read to find out. Action packed and will have some Percabeth later on for those of you who read just for that.
1. We Run from Cerberus Minus One Head

Chapter 1: We Run from Cerberus- Minus One Head

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Wait a sec, why do I have to write one of these? It's not like I'd actually steal Percy!**

**Rick: Yes you would…remember?**

**Me: NO!**

**Rick: Maybe this'll jog your memory: "You'll never catch me alive, coppers! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Me: Oh yeah, I remember that.**

**flashback**

**Night has fallen in Camp Half Blood and everybody is asleep, everybody except a shadowy figure that sneaks along the outside of the Poseidon cabin. The shadowy figure moves around to the front and opens the door slightly, just enough for them to get in. They walk up to the only occupied bed and-**

"**HA! GOTCHA!" The thief picks Percy up and sprints out of the cabin.**

**Percy: What the heck?!**

**Everybody in camp is awake after hearing Percy's yell and an alarm is sounded. Half-bloods by the dozens chase after the thief, but they keep running.**

"**You'll never catch me alive, coppers! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" The shadowy figure almost makes it to Thalia's tree before the campers stop them and save Percy.**

**end flashback**

**Rick: I see you remember.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Rick: So say it.**

**Me: Say what?**

**Rick: Percy Jackson doesn't belong to me, Camp Half-Blood doesn't belong to me, and anything from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series doesn't belong to me.**

**Me: sighs and begins reluctantly Percy Jackson doesn't belong to me.**

**Rick: And…?**

**Me: Camp Half-Blood doesn't belong to me.**

**Rick: You're still forgetting something. **

**Me: Anything from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series doesn't belong to me. It all belongs to Rick.**

**Rick: Good! Here's a treat. Sit! Stay!**

**Me: woof woof!**

Chapter 1: We Run from Cerberus- Minus One Head

Annabeth ran in front of me and it was all I could do just to keep her in view. I heard panting from somewhere behind me reassuring me that Grover was still there. That thought made me feel better. What didn't make me feel better however was the growling sound coming from the giant whatever-it-was-I-just-knew-it-was-bad that was crashing through the trees pursuing us.

How did we get here? You see, I was listening to my iPod that morning when, to my embarrassment, I received an Iris message from Chiron while I was singing to Three Days Grace's _Never Too Late_ in my boxers (in a not so great singing voice I might add) and making guitar motions with my eyes closed. I'm assuming he was alone at first, but I didn't notice the message until the song was over and when I finally opened my eyes, he had a decent sized group of campers behind and every one of them was sniggering at me in front of the Iris message with their hands over their ears.

"Nice singing Percy! You tryin' out for American Idol?" an Ares camper sneered. I could feel my face growing red as everyone laughed. Thank the gods, Annabeth and Grover weren't there. I probably would've died of embarrassment right there if they had seen me. Luckily for me, Chiron sent them away before anybody could say something else and it was just him and me. He was in his centaur form, but instead of looking powerful and strong like before, he looked frail and worn. His shoulders were bowed and his face was creased with worry. He didn't look like the Chiron I knew at all. _Things must not be going well at camp_… I thought, fear growing in my stomach.

"Percy, I know you're at home right now, but this is important. We fear that the camp is going to be attacked soon and we need as many half bloods as we can get. I request that you join us at camp immediately." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew that I'd be called to help protect the camp, but I didn't know it'd be so soon.

"What about Grover and Annabeth?" I asked. If we were going to have to defend camp soon I wanted them by my side.

"Already taken care of. They'll be waiting for you outside." Chiron replied.

"Well then I'll leave in ten minutes." I said and swung my arm through the Iris message, and watched it dissolve. I took all my half blood possessions out from under my bed and stuffed them hastily in a bag then ran into the kitchen to tell my mom.

"Mom, I've gotten a message from Chiron and I have to go to camp, _now_." I said hurriedly. She looked surprised and worried for a second, but then a look of seriousness replaced it.

"Ok" she said, and I began to move towards the door.

"Wait!" she called out before I could put my hand on the knob. "Do you have ambrosia and nectar?"

"Yes, mom."

"Anaklusmos?" I felt in my pocket for the ball point pen I knew was my sword Riptide, but then remembered I didn't have to. No matter where I went, the sword would always appear in my pocket. It wasn't even possible to forget it, but I guess I forgot to tell my mom that.

"Yes, mom." I groaned.

"Drachma? Cash?" then her voice dropped to a whisper. "Underwear?"

"MOM!" I exclaimed. She smiled.

"Just checking." she replied and hugged me. I ran over to the door and looked down the apartment stairs and, just as Chiron promised, Annabeth and Grover were waiting there. I smiled. I hadn't seen them since the end of the summer and it felt great to hang with them again.

"Let's go." I said and started walking. I knew we needed to get to camp fast before monsters had a chance to find us so I reluctantly suggested the unthinkable: The Gray Sisters' Taxi. The last time I'd been on it'd almost been a near death experience. Instead of keeping their eyes, or _eye_, on the road, they spent the whole time arguing over who got what and we almost crashed as they fought over the wheel. I had no intention of going back there again, but we needed to got to camp so,

"Do you have a drachma? Maybe we could summon the Gray Sisters' Taxi." I said. Annabeth stared at me like I was crazy.

"That's a great idea! The sooner we get there, the better. There'll be less chance of monsters." Grover said. Now Annabeth stared at him like he was crazy.

"Have you ever even _been_ in that cab? I'm guessing you haven't because if you had, you wouldn't think it was that great of an idea." Annabeth exclaimed.

"Geez, I didn't know I'd get yelled at just for putting in an opinion. So, are we going to do it or not?" he asked.

"But…" Annabeth began to protest. "Fine." she said and fished around in her pockets for a drachma. She found one and handed it to me.

"Um…Annabeth? I don't know what to say, remember?" I pointed out. She sighed and took the coin back from me.

"Gosh, Percy. You really should learn all this. What would happen if you needed to get a ride and we weren't here?" she said with an air of disapproval. Then she held up the coin and yelled, "Anakoche, harma epitribeios!" She dropped the coin and it disappeared into the ground, just like last time. The cab came up from the ground, just like last time, and the Gray Sisters were fighting, just like last time. If Tyson were here instead of Grover, it'd probably feel like history was repeating itself. I kneeled down so my head was level with the window and had to shout to be heard over their argument.

"Hello? We kind of need a ride to camp again." I said. They all stopped mid argument and stared at me.

"It's that boy who took our eye and tried to throw it out the window!" Tempest screamed.

"We don't serve eye-stealers!" Anger exclaimed. "Floor it, Wasp! We're out of here!" A second later, the taxi was driving off faster than any car I'd ever seen and the sisters were shouting some bad names at me through the window. I'd just been rejected by the Taxi of Damnation.

"Well, _that_ sure went well." Grover said, sarcastically. "I guess we're walking." With that, we began our trek to camp.

We were doing great for a while, we had gone through the city with no sign of monsters, but when we hit the woods just outside the city, Grover smelled something…bad. I should've known our luck wouldn't last long, at least not with me there. Grover ran to tell us, and lucky thing too, because where he was standing a moment before, two huge black paws had crashed down.

The thing let out a blood chilling howl and we soon found ourselves running for our lives through the trees. I took another look back to see if I could get a better look of the thing and gasped. It was a huge Rotweiller with more than one head and huge drooling jaws bared in a snarl. It looked so much like Cerberus I thought it actually was for a couple of seconds. Then I saw what I had missed at first glance: The huge dog only had two heads. _What…?_ I thought.

I spent so long looking over my shoulder that I forgot to actually look _forward_. Big mistake. Next thing I knew, my foot caught on something, probably a root, and I was rolling down the rough terrain and banging my body painfully against roots. I guess I must've passed out, because I woke to someone shaking me violently and shouting, "Wake up Seaweed Brain! This is no time for a nap!" The voice was familiar, but I was still only half conscious and couldn't quite remember who it came from, so I decided to ignore it.

"Ugh! Grover he won't wake up! Leave it to Seaweed Brain to pass out in a life or death situation. Come help me." the voice said. The shaking started again, but this time it was a companied by a different, more nervous voice saying, "Percy? It would be really helpful if you got up now."

I managed to groan and say, "Erghhh…whatsappenin? Go away" and go back to sleep.

"All right Percy, you forced me to do this." Grover mumbled. He took a deep breath and I awoke with a jolt and a yell at the sound of his reed pipes blasting notes into my ear.

"What the heck was that for?!" I exclaimed.

"You wouldn't wake up and we couldn't afford to wait. Orthos could come back any second." Grover explained.

"Orth…who?" I asked.

"Orthos. It was that two headed dog back there. It was one of the children of Typhon and Echidna." Annabeth explained.

"Wasn't he like Cerberus' dad or something?" I asked remembering the resemblance.

"Brother actually. Cerberus was the offspring of Typhon and Echidna too." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh." We sat in silence for a minute before I asked, "Wait a minute, what happened? Wasn't he chasing us earlier? Where'd he go?"

"Grover played a confusion song on his reed pipes. Orthos thinks we went the other way. It's only temporary so he could come back when we least expect it, which is why you have to get up now. We need to be inside camp borders before it realizes where we are, so get off your butt and start walking!" she exclaimed. I got up in a second (I didn't want to find out what they'd do if I didn't; the reed pipes were enough for one day.) and started walking along obediently. I wanted to get to camp as soon as possible; but what I didn't know was that once I arrived, I would get the biggest shock of my life. Even bigger than when I found out I was a half blood and every step I took was dangerous. Even bigger than when I found out that, as a son of the Big Three, I could be the hero of the prophecy and would have to make a decision that would change the world. Now that was _big_.


	2. Most Shocking Moment of my Life

Chapter 1: We Run from Cerberus- Minus One Head

**Disclaimer:  
Rick: You have to say it again, you know that right?**

**Me: **_**Again**_**?! Why?  
Rick: So we know you still aren't going to steal anything.**

**Me: I refuse! I'm putting my foot down! puts foot down**

**Rick: I've got…mango juice! I know how much you like mango juice!**

**Me: Psh! You can't control me with mango juice! faces away from Rick and the mango juice, closes eyes, and crosses arms**

**Rick: Oh, c'mon! Look at it, so mango-y and sweet! Drink of the gods! You know you want it!**

**Me: It's not gonna work! takes a quick look at the juice hoping Rick doesn't notice You think just because you've got mango juice I'm gonna do what you say like I'm a dog or something?**

**Rick: Pretty much, yeah.**

**Me: Well it's not happening. thinking I WANT DA MANGO! NO! DON'T TAKE THE MANGO! STAY STRONG! DON'T GIVE IN! whining BUT IT'S MANGO! OH WELL!**

**Rick: I've also got Dr. Pepper! Second drink of the gods!**

**Me: Oh…c'mon! I'm not backing down…I think. thinking omg omg omg! Dr. Pepper and Mango! Give in, NOW! **

**Rick: … thinking 5…4…3…2…1 cue give in**

**Me: OK! I GIVE IN! IT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! Now hand over the mango juice and Dr. Pepper!**

**Rick: I thought you'd give in. Here ya go, just like I said.**

**Me: YAY!! MANGO!! DR. PEPPER!**

**Rick: …o.k. Weird. On with the story!**

**Me: MANGO! :D **

**Special thanx to my beta readers and Super CRAZY and Hyper (my first fan & reviewer) U guys rock!**

Chapter 2- I Have the Most Shocking Moment of My Life…Literally

Annabeth, Grover, and I continued to trudge along and, sure enough, the trees cleared and we could see a long stretch of road and across from that, a huge hill with a pine tree on top. Glittering on one of the pine tree's branches was the Golden Fleece. Half Blood Hill, exactly how it was when I left it for the summer. Annabeth and Grover broke into a sprint towards it, but I stayed put. I could feel someone, or something's stare drilling holes into my back. I turned and glanced around the trees and bushes to see who was there, but I saw nothing. _I'm probably just imagining it, _I thought and sprinted to catch up with the other two.

We'd covered half the distance between the edge of the forest and the hill; we probably would've made it in a few more seconds, but a familiar howl rang through the air and alerted us that our buddy Orthos was back. _How pleasant_, I thought grimly. _Too bad we don't have a red rubber ball. _We kept running despite that, hoping against hope that we'd reach the camp border before it attacked, but it was _fast_, especially now that there weren't any trees to slow it down. I looked back (careful not to trip on anything this time) and felt a chill run up my spine when I saw how close it was to Grover. In a few seconds it would probably be close enough to make Grover the world's biggest doggie treat. I stopped and took Riptide out of my pocket, uncapped it, and ran towards the dog, waving madly to get its attention away from Grover and onto me. It worked, and now _I_ was the one at risk of becoming the world's biggest doggie treat. Lucky me.

"Grover! Annabeth! Run into the camp borders while I keep it busy! Hurry!" I saw them hesitate like they were deciding whether or not to listen to me and I was worried they wouldn't, but then the two started running towards Half Blood Hill. _Okay…_ I thought._ They're getting away safely, now I have to before this thing gets a chance to tear me limb from limb. Here's where taking athletics in a normal school actually pays off. _I began to sprint like my life depended on it, which it did, towards the camp and its borders. Orthos was getting closer and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck now and that just made me sprint _harder_. I was freaking out; he was almost right behind me. I figured I only had like two seconds before I was eaten. _C'mon, almost there…_ I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him stop like he'd run into an invisible wall. I was inside borders, safe, sound, and, most importantly, _alive_. I thanked every god I could think of right then, including Ares. Grover and Annabeth were rushing towards me.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth exclaimed worried. I smiled.

"I think I just broke my school's 100 meter dash record." I said proudly.

"Oh my gods, you're such a Seaweed Brain! You pulled a crazy stunt, almost got eaten alive, and had us worried us to death and all you can think about is your school's 100 meter dash record?!" she exclaimed, trying to be angry. I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied when I finally regained control and stopped laughing. "C'mon, let's go to the Big House." I turned and faced the camp and was surprised to see that the fields were empty. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was noon. No wonder, everybody was at lunch right now. We decided to check the Big House anyway because Chiron would be waiting for us and he probably knew we would go there first.

"Hello? Chiron?" I shouted once we were inside. We waited for a few seconds but there was no reply.

"I guess he's at lunch." Grover shrugged and we headed out towards the dining pavilion. When we got there we were probably going to be greeted by Chiron and Mr. D. He would act like he didn't even care about "Peter Johnson", "Annie Bell", and an "unimportant satyr". After that, Annabeth would probably be beckoned by her siblings to the Athena table, Grover would sit with the other satyrs at the Dionysus table, and me, well, I'd be on my own. I'd be on my own…at camp _and_ in the end when I would have to make the decision that would save the Western Civilization or destroy it. Not for the first time I envied Annabeth and Grover who could lead normal (or normal for half-bloods and satyrs) lives just because they weren't the illegal child of a Big Three god. They ate and spent their time surrounded by friends, while I sat alone all the time. Just my luck.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the fact that we were near the pavilion and the air was still completely silent. I didn't wonder why I couldn't hear the usual buzzing of voices coming from the dining pavilion during meals. So, I was completely caught by surprise when we walked into an empty dining pavilion. The fire was out, there were no plates or possessions in sight, and it looked like it had been empty for hours. _That's strange._ I thought. _Why is it empty? It's lunch time; it should be full._

_  
_ As if in answer to my question Annabeth said, "What if they're hiding? Maybe somebody saw us coming towards the borders and everybody's hiding ready to attack in case we're enemies."

"Yeah, but don't you think they would've come out by now? They know us. They know we're friends." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but we've all learned that evil can bear a friendly face." she responded grimly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, realizing how stupid I sounded. "We've gone through a million quests to help camp and they know we wouldn't betray them."

"Nobody thought Luke would betray us either, but he still did, and the other half-bloods like-" she answered.

"But we wouldn't-" I interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. They still have to be careful. Just because we wouldn't join Kronos willingly doesn't mean it's not possible that we did. There are many ways to change somebody's mind, and he knows them all."

"But Chiron told us to come! He was expecting us!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, then! If it makes you happy, we can search the camp!" she replied impatiently. So, we split up. We searched the rock wall, the chariot track, the stables, the beach, the strawberry fields, and we found nobody. After checking again, we regrouped.

"The cabins?" I asked and we split up again. I headed for the Hermes cabin first, just because it was always so full of people that it was hard to imagine it empty. There had to be _someone_ in there. I walked up to the old cabin and looked inside. Empty. The only things in there were a few sleeping packs and the bunks, but still empty. It was the same for the Hephaestus, Ares, and Apollo cabins. I looked inside every one, and nobody. I looked at the next cabin in line and smiled. It was the familiar seashell covered Poseidon cabin. I knew nobody would be in there, but I went inside anyway. I was hit at once by the smell of the sea and the sound of waves. I would've stayed in there even longer if I hadn't remembered I had to look in the other cabins.

I walked out reluctantly, and looked at the next cabin, Zeus. I knew I shouldn't be looking in there, but curiosity got the better of me. I really wanted to see what was inside those golden walls. I walked up to the door with its lightning bolt patterns, reached for the doorknob, and…BANG! I was hit by a sudden blast of electricity that raced up through my fingertips to the rest of my body. Imagine a time when you got a small shock when somebody touched you after dragging their feet across the carpet for all of fifteen minutes. Then imagine that shock a hundred times worse; no, make it a thousand times worse, and having it throw you back ten feet. My whole body was tingling, and I could smell smoke coming up from holes on my shirt. I heard a shout and running feet coming towards me. _So I guess the other campers were hiding! _I thought, excitement coursing through me, but it disappeared when I saw it was just Grover and Annabeth, nobody else.

"What on earth happened to you?!" Annabeth exclaimed. I lifted a finger and pointed to the Zeus cabin.

"That happened to me." I responded.

"You tried to get in the _Zeus_ cabin? What the Hades is wrong with you, Seaweed Brain?! Were you even thinking?" she exclaimed.

"Percy thinks? I didn't know that!" Grover joked and they both started cracking up.

"You better be glad I can't get up G-man." I laughed. Then I remembered why I had tried to get into the Zeus cabin in the first place.

"I take it you didn't find anybody?" I said, hoping I was wrong. They shook their heads sadly.

"Nobody, not even one person." Grover whispered. The realization hit me almost as hard as the shock from the Zeus cabin door. Camp Half-Blood, the best home I'd known was abandoned.

"How could this happen? Luke-" I started but Annabeth interrupted me.

"Percy, look around. Everything is intact. The borders are still up. Do you think Luke would've left the camp standing if he had come here? There isn't even a sign of fighting. Luke couldn't have done this."

"But…" I started to argue but I knew she was right. Luke hated this place. He hated Olympus. He wouldn't have come here and left everything standing. He would've torn it down, burned it, destroyed it, and had fun while doing it with no regrets. But why else could it be empty? Then I had another thought.

"You think they abandoned it to avoid attack?" I asked, my voice shaking a little. This time Grover answered.

"No, that doesn't make sense either. Chiron sent for us this morning. If they had abandoned camp between now and then, he would've sent us a message from wherever they went as soon as possible. He would tell us where they were so we could find them there."

"But what else could've happened? It's not like they just turned invisible!" I exclaimed. Luke couldn't have done it. They didn't abandon it. What other possibilities were there?

"I don't know, Percy. We're all as confused as you are." Annabeth said. I looked up at her. Her eyes were staring out into the distance and I noticed there were tears building up on the corners. I realized then how hard this must've hit her. She'd spent most of her life at camp. It was her home. How would it feel if you discovered that the only real home you'd known all your life was completely deserted and you didn't even know what happened to it, let alone how to fix it? How would it feel if the friends you'd pretty much grown up with were gone and you had no idea where they were or how to find them? She caught me looking at her and blinked twice before regaining her composure.

"Annabeth, I-" I began before she cut me off.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." After she said that, there was a long silence. We all had the same question on our minds; we were just waiting to see who would ask it. It didn't look like Grover and Annabeth were going to, so I decided to break the silence.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Grover shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know Percy. I really don't know." Annabeth said. Another long silence followed as the words sunk in. Everybody was gone and none of us knew what to do, not even Annabeth who almost always had a plan. I was probably going to give up right then and there if a thought hadn't occurred to me.

"_We_ may not know what to do, but I think I know somebody who does." I exclaimed. Annabeth's eyebrows shot up in disbelief and Grover looked at me questioningly.

"C'mon!" I exclaimed and broke into a run towards the place where our last hope of finding everybody lay.

**Woot! Ok, ok. The surprise wasn't that big, but hey I tried. Anyways…what do you think happened to everyone?! Who is Percy talking about?! Where is he running to?! Why do I like mango juice so much!? Is it my goal to make Percy get hurt in every chapter because he doesn't think (first falling for not looking forward, then being electrocuted by Zeus' door)?! WILL RICK CONTINUE TO CONTROL ME WITH MANGO JUICE AND OTHER BRIBES?! duh duh duh! Find out in the next episode of Quest for Camp Half-Blood (ok well you'll find out most of it but I'm not answering all the questions like what happened to everyone right away)! Poseidon rules…**

**-Dragonperson **

**P.S. Read and Review! R & R! PLZ!**


End file.
